Juntos
by Kae Richa
Summary: Esto es un desafío de La Pareja del Fénix. Esto me ayudó a seguirle a mis historias. ¡Gracias Pareja del Fénix! Mi mente se abrió . ¡Entren y dejen reviews!


**Juntos**

_ 5 de diciembre de 1997_

_Hoy Dumbledore acaba de darnos la noticia de que habrá baile antes de las vacaciones de navidad. Para ser exacto el viernes 19 de diciembre será el baile. Todavía no sé con quién iré. Había pensado en invitar a Mione, se ha puesto muy hermosa… ¡ah, pero que escribo! ¡Basta! Como decía quería invitarla, pero no lo sé… quizás Ron quiera invitarla… y ella preferiría ir con él. También está Ginny, pero… ¡Argh! Será mejor que lo olvide, Ginny está con Draco Malfoy. Es muy raro, a pesar de seguir siendo arrogante y presumido, Ginny lo quiere bastante, aún no entiendo como es que sigue con él. Ron sigue sin apreciarlo mucho, cada dos por tres tienen una discusión; en cambio Mione y yo, preferimos dejarlo de lado, si Ginny quiere estar con él, pues que lo esté._

_Volviendo a lo del baile… me queda esa chica nueva de transferencia, la que viene de Gales, se llama Liz Kraft, es muy bonita también… ojos color miel, cabello castaño casi rubio, también es muy simpática. Sí, creo que la invitaré. Después le sigo, Ron acaba de entrar a la habitación._

_ Harry James Potter Evans_

**···································**

-¿Qué haces, Harry?-

-Nada, Ron, sólo escribía-contestó el chico de cabello negro azabache cerrando un libro de pastas negras con su nombre impreso en dorado.

-Desde que Hermy te regaló ese diario en el verano del fin de 5to curso, no dejas de escribir, es como si ese libro te poseyera-Harry puso los ojos en blanco, sabía muy bien que Hermione odiaba el apodo "Hermy" que Ron le había puesto.

-No seas tonto, es la forma de desahogarme. Desde que Si…-Harry se detuvo al intentar pronunciar el nombre de su padrino fallecido, y su cara se ensombreció.

-Oye, si no quieres hablar, déjalo-le dijo Ron, recogiendo sus prendas de ropa que estaban tiradas por todos lados.

-No, está bien. Como dijo Mione, tengo que superarlo-respondió Harry y tomó aire-desde que Si… Sirius murió, es… es mi forma de desahogarme-.

-Deberías buscarte una novia, Harry. Te haría mucho bien-.

Y Ron salió de la habitación rumbo a la biblioteca, donde de seguro iría a buscar a Hermione. Harry sintió una opresión en el pecho, en realidad quería mucho a Hermione, pero también apreciaba mucho a Ron y si ellos debían estar juntos, prefería no interponerse. Guardó el diario debajo de su colchón, no quería que nadie más lo leyera, se sentiría ultrajado.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala común, era un viernes helado, de esos viernes en donde preferirías estar cerca de esa persona que te hace sentir seguro, querido, apreciado e importante. _Hermione_, suspiró.

-Hola, Harry-dijo una chica de cabello castaño claro casi rubio y ojos color miel, quien se hallaba sentada en un sillón junto al fuego.

-Hola, Lizzie-saludó el chico, lanzándose al otro sillón para calentarse de tanto frío que tenía.

-Mmmhh ¬¬. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así?-le dijo la chica, con cara de molestia, pero Harry sabía que lo hacía bromeando-. ¿Por qué traes esa cara?-

-Bah, no es nada-

-Oh, vamos, Harry. Sé que algo te sucede y ese algo es una chica-

-¿Por qué tú y ella tienen el poder de saber lo que me pasa?-preguntó Harry llevándose las manos a la cara, con fastidio.

-Ah, hablas de Mione-dedujo la chica, pensativa-. No lo sé, Harry, pero tú tienes el poder de hacer salir lo que tienes o sientes por cada poro de tu piel-.

-Soy un idiota-se dijo a sí mismo-, pero tengo que entender que si Ron quiere estar con Hermione, yo no puedo impedírselo-la cara de Liz, tomó un semblante serio y triste-. Liz, tú también tienes algo… y ese algo empieza con "R" y termina con "onald"-.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-exclamó la chica, poniéndose colorada.

-Oh, claro que sí, Liz… Te gusta, ¿verdad?-le dijo.

-Yo… yo no… sí-terminó al fin-. Desde que ingresé a Hogwarts en 6to me gustó bastante, pero veo la forma en que mira a Hermione y… siempre he sido consciente de que él no quiere nada conmigo-.

-Entonces, estamos en las mismas ¿no?-dijo él, y sonrió. La chica asintió y también sonrió, tristemente-. Oye, ¿quieres ir al baile de navidad conmigo? Sé que no es conmigo con quien quisieras ir, pero prometo que nos la pasaremos bien-.

-De acuerdo-respondió ella, sonriente-, yo también prometo que trataré de olvidarme de Ronald un buen tiempo-.

El fin de semana fue un completo desastre, el sábado hubo incursión a Hogwarts, y mientras Harry, Liz, Ginny y Draco (a petición de Ginny) tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas junto al profesor Lupin, Ron y Hermione llegaron a la mesa donde se encontraban. El primero se veía sumamente contento y feliz, mientras que ella se veía triste, algo cabizbaja e ida.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Liz, preocupada, observando a Hermione.

-Oh, nada-dijo ella-, es que no me siento bien nn'-.

-¿Segura?-inquirió Harry.

-Sí, sí… Sólo es eso-dijo ella despreocupada.

-Y… ¿ya tienen pareja para el baile?-preguntó Remus.

-Sí :D-dijo Ginny tomando la mano de Draco, quien le sonrió de igual forma.

-Pues… este… yo… Sí-dijo Liz, siendo sacada de sus pensamientos.

-Yo también-dijo Harry, despreocupado.

-¿En serio?-dijo un Ron sorprendido.

-¬¬ Ron, que tu vida amorosa sean tan interesante como la del calamar gigante, no quiere decir que a todos nos pase lo mismo-le espetó Ginny, y le mostró la lengua.

-Pues para su información, y como cultura general, Hermy y yo iremos al baile juntos-Hermione, al escuchar el apodo de Ron soltó un bufido de resignación.

A Harry se le vino el mundo encima, sus temores se había hecho realidad, y aunque ya tenía pareja no dejaba de sentirse triste y desilusionado. Liz por su parte, bajó la mirada ocultando un pequeña lágrima que recorrió su rostro.

-Weasley, deberías saber que a Mione no le gusta el apodito que le pones-.

-¡Cállate Malfoy!-exclamó Ron, con las orejas rojas.

-Eh… este… ¡Qué bien, Ron!-interrumpió Harry, con aire desilusionado. Miró a Liz para que le ayudara.

-Este… ¡Sí, enhorabuena, Mione!-dijo la casi rubia, antes de que la batalla campal: "Weasley vs. Malfoy" diera comienzo.

-¿Se puede saber con quién irán ustedes?-preguntó Remus, a los dos que habían interrumpido.

-Sí, sí se puede. Liz irá al baile conmigo-dijo Harry.

-¡Excelente!-musitó Hermione, con un deje de molestia, y ¿tristeza?.

Siguieron platicando del baile, cada vez Hermione parecía más y más ausente, Liz y Harry tampoco estaban atentos a la conversación, siempre salían a detener los intentos de Draco por molestar a Ron. Al cabo de dos horas Remus observó su reloj de muñeca.

-Chicos, es hora de irse-anunció.

Salieron al frío clima del invierno. Liz, Ginny y Hermione se acercaron para darse calor, Ron iba detrás de Hermione como siguiéndola, mientras que Draco, Harry y Remus iban un poco rezagados. Harry no tenía ganas de irse, en realidad no quería ver a Ron restregarle en la cara que iría con Hermione, así que decidió por irse a su refugio.

-Remus, acabo de recordar que necesito plumas-mintió Harry.

-Plumas-repitió Remus, entendiendo-. Está bien, puedes ir, pero te quiero de regreso temprano, ¿entendiste?-.

-Sip, lo prometo-dijo Harry y lo abrazó.

Desde que Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry, había muerto en 5to curso, Harry se había acercado a Remus Lupin, compartieron el dolor de perder a la única persona que se parecía un padre para Harry, y un hermano para Remus.

-Usa la entrada por Honeydukes… No tardes, no me gusta que estés tan callado, últimamente-le susurró cuando se abrazaron.

-De acuerdo-asintió él y comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Espera! Yo voy contigo-dijo Draco y se volteó a ver a Remus.

-Anda, ve, prefiero que no esté sólo. No le hace nada bien-.

-Gracias. Profesor, ¿le puede decir a Ginny que después la veo?-Remus asintió.

-¡Tengan cuidado!-exclamó Remus, viendo como un Gryffindor y un Slytherin se alejaban.

ººº

Caminaron por un buen rato en silencio. Cada uno estaba absorto en el mar de sus pensamientos. Llegaron a las afueras de Hogsmeade, a la base de la colina donde se alzaba _La Casa de los Gritos_, el nuevo refugio de Harry y sus pensamientos. Se acercaron a una piedra grande y llena de nieve, donde ambos se sentaron (uno a espaldas del otro) y sin pensarlo ambos recargaron su peso en el otro.

-¿Por qué no quisiste volver, Harry?-

-Infinidad de olas en este mar turbulento-

-No empieces con tus poesías y metáforas. Anda, díselo a tu buena amigo Malfoy-

-¬¬ ¿Desde cuándo somos amigos, Malfoy?

-Desde que acepté que mi padre está en un error, y no quiero seguirlo… pero no se lo digas a Weasley-

-Soy una tumba-

-No te cayó muy en gracia lo de Mione y Weasley, ¿verdad?-Harry suspiró pesadamente-. Lo suponía…-

-¿Cómo que lo suponías?-

-¿¡Te viste la cara, acaso!? Eras la representación exacta de la desilusión, Potter-

-¿Volvemos con los apellidos? Ôo-

-Todavía no me acostumbro-dijo el rubio-. Irás con Liz, ¿cierto?-

-Sí… aunque ella quisiera ir con otra persona, pero vamos juntos para hacernos a un lado-.

-¡Espera, espera, espera! ¿A Liz le gusta Weasley?-Harry asintió-¿¡Qué le está pasando al mundo!? OO-

-Oye, Ronald es buen chico… es algo impulsivo…-

-Sí, claro: impulsivo, irracional, asqueroso, presuntuoso, irracional, tonto, idiota y… ¿ya mencioné irracional?-

-Sí, D-Draco, tres veces… ¬¬-Harry observó el cielo, que se había oscurecido de repente, también sintió preocupación pero no era de él sino POR él-. Debemos irnos, Remus esta desesperado-

-¿Có…?-

-No te cortes, Draco, es uno de muchos de mis secretos -dijo Harry y se levantó-. Venga, a Honeydukes-.

ººº

-¡Wow! Jamás pensé que hubiera tantos pasadizos-

-Mmheh… yo tampoco :D-dijo Harry saliendo de detrás de la bruja tuerta-. Los Merodeadores me los mostraron en tercero nn-

-¿Los Merodeadores? Definitivamente, Harry, hoy estás muy poético y rebuscado-.

-La palabra "Merodeadores" no tiene nada de poético, Draco. Mira, los Merodeadores so…-

-¡Harry James Potter!-gritó Remus, quien venía con cara de molestia, y con la capa ondeándole amenazadoramente.

-… son algo que te contaré luego-se giró para ver a su tutor-, hola, Remus-.

-¿¡Sabes la hora que es, jovencito!?-Harry negó-¡Pasan de las 8:30! Te pedí que estuvieras temprano, me ha costado un montón mantener a los alumnos fuera de aquí-Remus se giró a ver a Draco y le dijo en una voz un poco más tranquila: -Por cierto, Draco, Severus te está buscando-.

-Gracias, profesor. Nos vemos, Harry. ¡Suerte!-

-¡Gracias! ¡Cuídate!-se despidió del rubio, y éste desapareció por las escaleras del siguiente corredor.

-Ven, vayamos a mi habitación, necesitamos hablar-le dijo Remus, dulcemente.

Ambos caminaron por el corredor hasta llegar al frente de un cuadro donde se erguía un lobo en la cima de una montaña, aullando. Remus dio la contraseña _(Lobito)_ y el cuadro giró sobre sus bisagras y entraron a la pequeña sala de la habitación, al fondo del cuarto estaba una cama con el dosel cerrado, a su lado estaba otra igual.

-Siéntate, por favor-Harry accedió de inmediato. El licántropo agitó su varita y apareció una charola con sándwiches y jugo de calabaza-. Toma, para que cenes-.

-Gracias-dijo el chico, tomando uno de los sándwiches.

-Ahora, me vas a decir por qué no quisiste volver, Harry-El ojiverde se atragantó con el sándwich-. Venga, díselo a tu viejo MOONY :D-

-Infinidad de olas en este mar turbulento-respondió Harry, divertido.

-Harry ¬¬-

-Oh, bueno, ya… Es… es por Mione y Ronald-

-Ôo ¿Cómo?-

-Yo… bueno, me gusta Mione. Y hoy que Ronald nos dio la noticia de que irá con ella al baile, me cayó como balde de agua helada-

-¡Pero tú irás con Liz!-

-Sí, pero eso no implica que me guste Liz, ¿o sí?-Remus negó-. Además, lo que tú no sabes es que a ella le gusta Ronald-

-Ah…-dijo Remus.

Harry le comentó todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, Remus sólo asentía o le reprendía de vez cuando. Después de media hora de preguntas y respuestas, Harry se despidió de Remus, antes de irse se paró en la puerta, irguió la mirada, y sonrió con tristeza.

-A veces te pareces a él-.

-Todavía te duele, ¿cierto?-Harry asintió.

-Nos vemos, Remus-.

Salió de la habitación de Remus cabizbajo y con una sonrisa triste en los labios. Cómo dolía. Dolía el hecho de haber perdido a su ¿padrino? No, no sólo era el padrino de Harry, Sirius Black era un padre para Harry. Caminó por el corredor evocando cada recuerdo que tenía sobre Sirius. ¡Dios! Se sentía sumamente solo, aunque tenía a Remus, estaba solo. Se recargó contra la pared más cercana, resbaló hasta quedar en el suelo y se derrumbó. Comenzó a temblar en silencio, los sollozos ya no eran suficientes, se sentía ahogado, intranquilo… con un vacío en su interior muy difícil de llenar. Todo él era un mar de dudas, miedos, angustia… desesperación. Sentirse así no era sólo por perder a Sirius, también estaba el hecho de que Hermione iría con Ron al baile y él no podía hacer nada por impedirlo. El sentimiento se hizo más denso y las lágrimas salieron con más intensidad.

-¿Harry?-la voz de Hermione Granger lo asustó. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo en ese momento?-Harry, ¿qué…-al verlo quedó petrificada, el chico de ojos verde-esmeralda, SU querido Harry estaba llorando-, ¿por qué lloras?-le preguntó dulcemente.

-No es nada Mione, no…-pero las palabras fueron interrumpidas por el llanto, Harry escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas y siguió temblando.

-Esto… ¿es por Sirius?-Harry no respondió de inmediato.

-Es como sentir una opresión en el pecho. No puedo respirar, Mione, de verdad que no puedo…-las palabras de nuevo fueron ahogadas.

Hermione ni lo pensó, abrazó a su amigo del alma y lo reconfortó. Sintió como Harry lloró con más fuerza, aunque no salía ningún sonido de su boca, sabía que se estaba derrumbando, que estaba sacando todo lo que sentía dentro, todo lo que dolía la pérdida de Sirius, pero ¿era sólo eso? Hermione lo dudaba muy en el fondo, desde hacía tiempo que Harry le ocultaba algo.

-Ven, vayamos a la sala común-

ººº

-¿Seguro estás bien?-

-Mione, ya estoy bien, ¿cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?-

-Las veces que sea necesario, Sr. Potter-dijo ella, viéndolo con preocupación.

-Hola, Hermy-saludó Ron, entrando a la sala común. Hermione rodó los ojos-. ¡Qué hay, compañero!-

-Hola, Ron-saludó Harry sin muchas ganas-. Hola, Liz-.

-Hola, niño-Harry levantó su mirada ante su nuevo 'apodo', la casi rubia se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño abrazó, donde le susurró-. Draco dijo que no te encontrabas bien, lo vimos hace unos minutos-.

-Aaahh… me muero de sueño… Me voy a dormir-anunció Ron-Que descansen, chicas-.

-Hasta mañana, Ron-dijo Liz-, yo también me voy a dormir-.

Desaparecieron ambos por las escaleras. Harry y Hermione se quedaron abajo en completo silencio. La castaña observó el rostro de Harry, sus facciones, su nariz, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, sus labios finos y delgados, ese cabello que salía disparado hacia todos lados. Instintivamente y sin pensarlo pasó su mano izquierda por el rostro de su amigo, el chico cerró los ojos para sentir la calidez de esa caricia. ¡Cuántas ganas de decirle que la amaba!

-No me gusta verte triste, Harry-el chico conectó su verde mirada con la de ella.

-Yo no quiero que sufras por mi tristeza-le dijo a Hermione-. Eres una amiga muy especial y sabes que te quiero mucho-Harry no sabía lo que sus palabras provocarían en ella-. Vamos, te acompañaré a tu habitación, ya es tarde-.

Subieron las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de chicas, Harry tuvo cuidado de no pisar el escalón-trampa. Al llegar a la puerta, tomó las manos de su amiga y depositó un beso en ambas, lo que provocó un ligero sonrojo por parte de la chica.

-Gracias por estar aquí hoy, Mione… Más bien, gracias por estar ahora y siempre…-Hermione se soltó de las manos del chico y tomó su rostro, se paró de puntillas y depositó un suave beso en su frente.

-Gracias por dejarme ser parte de tu vida. Que descanses-.

-Tú también-.

Ella entró a su habitación y mientras él se dirigía a la suya, una melena pelirroja había escuchado sus palabras y visto la escena. El pecoso-pelirrojo mejor amigo de ambos sonrió con sinceridad, ¿quién era él para interponerse?

ººº

_ 19 de diciembre de 1997_

_A una hora del baile y Ron esta tomándose una siesta, tiene más de 2 horas durmiendo. Ese chico sí que parece oso hibernando. Debo decir que después de sacar tanto dolor y resentimiento la otra noche con Remus y con Mione… me siento mejor, aunque a Mione no puedo decirle que la amo y que la necesito… Bien, Ron despertó, más vale cerrar esto._

_ Harry James Potter Evans_

**···································**

-Otra vez el diario, Harry-

-Oh, no molestes. ¡Anda, cámbiate, que ya casi es hora!-

Ron ni lo pensó entró al baño a darse una ducha "de vaquero" (N/A: Como decimos los mexicanos). Salió apresurado colocándose su túnica de color azul rey, los bordes eran de color azul oscuro. Harry también estaba terminándose de poner su túnica, una de color negro con vistas rojas, se arregló un poco el cabello, lo cual era imposible, y luego se aplicó algo de loción.

-Wow, Harry, tu túnica está genial-dijo Dean Thomas saliendo del baño.

-Gracias, Dean, me la regaló Mione la navidad pasada-dijo Harry.

-Ay, no es nada fuera de lo común. ¡Es sólo una túnica!-dijo Ron, molesto.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ron?-dijo Harry, girándose a ver a su amigo.

-¡Nada!-Ron salió enojado de la habitación.

-¿Qué le pasa a éste?-dijo Neville.

Los demás se encogieron de hombros, en realidad la actitud de Ron era muy usual en él, enojarse por pequeñeces, porque una túnica era una pequeñez, no me dejarán mentirles. Harry salió también de la habitación para encontrarse con las chicas y con Ron, quien discutía a todo pulmón con Liz.

-¡Es una estúpida túnica, Weasley!-decía Liz, quien vestía una túnica de color perla y detalles rosa, con el cabello ondulado que caía hasta su espalda.

-¡No lo es! ¡Es la estúpida túnica del gran Harry Potter!-

-¡Ronald!-gritó Harry-. ¿Qué te sucede, eh? ¡Tienes que enojarte por una estúpida túnica, o por la persona quien me la regaló!-Ron se quedó hecho piedra-. Vamonos, Liz-.

Ambos salieron de la sala común, la casi rubia del brazo del ojiverde. Llegaron a la puerta del gran comedor, donde estaban Ginny y Draco Malfoy, la primera vestía una túnica color morado con bordes lilas, el segundo vestía una túnica elegante de color plateado con puntos negros.

-Buenas noches-saludó Harry educadamente.

-Buenas noches, Harry, Liz-

-Hola, Draco… te ves muy bien-le dijo la casi rubia.

-Tú no estás nada mal-dijo Draco recibiendo un golpe en el brazo de parte de Ginny.

-No seas celosa, pequeña, tú también te ves hermosa-le dijo Harry, sonriéndole.

-Gracias-

-¿Ahora no viene Weasley contigo?-

-Se enojó por la túnica que llevo puesta-le dijo a Draco-. A veces es tan inmaduro-.

-Aguas que ahí viene. Mione se ve muy bien, hoy-

-Siempre se ve bien-suspiró Harry y luego cayó en cuenta que no debía decir eso.

-Oye, Harry, perdón… soy un tonto-

-Eso nadie te lo discute, Weasley-

-Malfoy, esto no es contigo-le dijo Ron-. ¡Así que cállate!-

-Ya basta, Ronald-le dijo Ginny-. Es suficiente, te estás comportando como un niño-.

-Sólo venía a pedirle una disculpa a Harry, pero si estás con esta rata, mejor me retiro-Ron se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-¡Weasley! ¡Ven aquí y retráctate!-

-Ni loco, Malfoy-le dijo el pelirrojo.

-¡Te dije que vinieras, ahora!-

-¡Tú no me das órdenes!-

Nadie vio como pasó, Draco casi se echó encima de Ron, si no es que Harry los detiene. Hermione estaba a un lado de Ron también tratando de detenerlo, y Ginny tomaba a Draco de un brazo.

-Por favor, no quiero problemas-le dijo a Draco.

-¡Estás loco, Potter! ¡Ése me dijo rata!-

-Draco, no eres de las personas que se dejan intimidar por decirles rata, y tú Ronald, deja de ser tan cabeza hueca-Harry sonrió-. Claro que te perdono, amigo, sabes que son tonterías-se dieron un apretón de manos y un abrazo.

Entraron al Gran Comedor, las mesas eran redondas donde cabían como ocho personas. En una se sentaron: Harry, Liz, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Neville y Luna Lovegood. Cenaron con tranquilidad, después empezó la música, Draco sacó a bailar a Ginny, Neville a Luna, Harry a Liz y por último Ron a Hermione. Todos se estaban divirtiendo, a pesar de lo sucedido con Harry hacía unas semanas él se veía contento, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca.

Después de unas cuantas (muchas) canciones Liz le pidió a Harry que la llevara a la sala común, que se sentía cansada y quería dormir. Harry accedió y la acompañó hasta la sala común. Se despidieron de Draco y Ginny quienes bailaban muy cerca, mientras que Hermione y Ron bailaban torpemente en la pista.

Cuando Harry hubo dejado a Liz en su habitación. Salió a caminar. No deseaba estar encerrado en la sala común lamentándose no haber ido con Hermione al baile. Se dirigió a su lugar favorito, después de la _casa de los gritos_, la torre de astronomía. Se quedó parado en el balcón de la torre, sintiendo el frío golpear su cara, cerró los ojos y por un minuto escuchó la risa atronadora de Sirius. Harry sonrió.

-Te extraño, Sirius-murmuró al viento, y por primera vez en dos años no sentía el peso de pronunciar el nombre de su padrino.

Se asustó al escuchar pasos detrás suyo, pero luego un olor a vainilla lo hizo reconocer de inmediato a la persona que se encontraba allí. La persona era nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger, quien lucía exhausta, pero contenta.

-¿Te divertiste, Mione?-

-Con Ron diciéndome "Hermy" cada dos por tres, no creo haberlo disfrutado mucho, pero dentro de lo que cabe estuvo bien, ¿y tú?-

-Sí, bastante. Liz es muy buena bailarina, yo no puedo decir lo mismo de mí-.

-Oh, vamos, estabas haciéndolo bien-dijo ella.

-¿Ya terminó el baile?-

-No, pero le dije a Ron que estaba cansada, así que me llevó a la sala común, se quedó conversando con Liz y me salí sin que me vieran-.

-¿Cómo saliste sin que te vieran?-

-Una ex prefecta sabe de recursos-dijo ella, y le guiñó un ojo. Después apuntó hacia la puerta donde estaba la capa de invisibilidad de Harry en el suelo.

Se quedaron en completo silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro sin que el otro lo supiera. Hermione se acercó al barandal del balcón y colocó su mano sobre éste, respiró hondo, y suspiró fuerte. Harry la observó por unos momentos y ella se dio cuenta.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-

-No. Sólo… te ves hermosa esta noche-dijo él, como quien cuenta un chiste.

-Ya deliras, te vas a enfermar si sigues aquí, con este frío-

-No. No es delirio, realmente te ves genial-la chica se sonrojó. Harry después de pelear en su interior se atrevió a preguntar-Mione, ¿te gusta Ron?-

-¡No!-dijo ella rápidamente-. Perdón, es que… no, Harry, no me gusta… es demasiado…

-… Inmaduro-terminó él. La chica asintió, y él suspiró con alivio.

Harry acercó su mano hacia la de Hermione y la colocó encima de la de ella. La chica se estremeció por el contacto, pero no la quitó. Nuestro querido héroe entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y sujetó su mano con fuerza. Una estrella fugaz cruzó el firmamento.

-¿Viste la estrella, Harry?-le dijo Hermione emocionada.

-Aja…-respondió él, sonriente.

-Pide un deseo, Harry, quizá sea el momento de desear lo que más quieres-le dijo la chica.

-No necesito nada. Tengo todo lo que puedo desear-dijo él y se giró a verla.

Sus miradas chocaron. Un impulso eléctrico recorrió sus cuerpos, ninguno había soltado sus manos. Había algo que se los impedía, algo que con el tiempo los había unido cada vez más.

-Mione, yo…-Harry comenzó a hablar.

-No rompas la magia, Harry-dijo ella en un susurro.

-Déjame hablar, Mione-le dijo él-, es algo que tengo que decirte-la chica asintió para que continuara, -hace dos semanas te dije que eras una amiga muy especial, Mione, no sólo eres especial, eres única… También dije que te quería mucho, eso no es cierto… porque no sólo te quiero, Mione… yo… te amo, Mione, te amo-.

La chica se quedó impresionada. La persona de la que estaba enamorada le estaba diciendo que la amaba y ella no se podía mover. Debía decirle algo, pero las palabras se aglomeraban en la boca y no sabía que decir. Entonces hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, acercó su rostro al de él y rozó sus labios. Harry no soportó el tibio roce de los húmedos labios de Hermione, así que haciendo acopio de todo su valor convirtió ese pequeño roce en un beso.

¿Debo describirlo? Sí, debo. Ese beso era muy lento y lleno de una energía impresionante y una fuerza maravillosa. Hermione levantó su mano izquierda y acarició el rostro de Harry quien a su vez la sujetó con más fuerza. No supieron cuanto tiempo pasó… podían ser días… u horas… o minutos… o quizás fueron algunos segundos. No importaba. Porque el mundo, técnicamente, se detuvo. Entonces Harry se sintió la persona más inmensa de todo el mundo. Se sintió feliz, se sintió lleno. Hermione había llenado el sitio que Sirius había dejado vacío, y entonces el ojiverde escuchó una voz en su oído.

_"Sé feliz, Harry. Por mí y por tus padres."_

La voz de Sirius había llegado hasta sus oídos en ese instante de amor y de tranquilidad. Harry sonrió en medio del beso y supo que ya nada lo separaría de ella, que era la persona más fuerte, y más valiente del planeta. Si Voldemort se aparecía podría acabar con él con un _Avada Kedavra_ sumamente fuerte. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron, estarían juntos por siempre, y nada ni nadie los separaría.

-Vamos a la sala común, podrían descubrirnos-dijo Harry.

Tomó la capa de invisibilidad y se la echó a Hermione por encima, si nadie había visto a Hermione salir de la sala común, lo mejor era que nadie la viera entrar. Salieron caminando rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor, pero a medio camino, se les atravesó un pequeño problema: Severus Snape.

-¡Sr. Potter! ¿Qué está haciendo fuera de su torre? La fiesta ha terminado-.

-Yo… este… profesor… Iba hacia…-

-Nada, Potter… está castigado, mañana a las 12 del día en el aula de pociones-Snape se giró sobre sus talones.

-Pero… ¡mañana empiezan las vacaciones!-reclamó Harry.

-Sr. Potter… cállese o será castigado por todas las vacaciones-le dijo y desapareció por un corredor.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, volteó a ver a Hermione quien yacía escondida y siguieron caminando. Llegaron a la sala común donde no había nadie. La chica se quitó la capa y se sentaron en los mullidos sillones: uno a lado del otro. Y sin decir más que un: _"Te amo, buenas noches"_ quedaron profundamente dormidos uno al lado de otro.

ººº

_Siente como te amo_

_Toma mi mano_

_Y ven a soñar_

_Deja todo lo malo_

_Porque te pesa_

_Para volar_

_Mírame, una vez_

_Una más ahora duérmete_

_Aquí estoy_

_No me ir_

_Mi lugar_

_Es aquí cuidándote_

ººº

Los días siguientes al baile, Harry y Hermione pregonaron a todo lo ancho y a todo lo alto en Hogwarts que se querían y que eran novios. Esto sucedió el día del castigo, al cual Hermione acompañó a Harry con la capa invisible, y cuando Snape se retiró del aula, Harry se lo pidió conjurando una rosa roja. La castaña aceptó de inmediato (N/A: ¡Que si no! ¬¬)

Liz, aconsejada por Ginny y por Hermione, comenzó a acercarse a Ron, platicaba con él, lo acompañaba a las pequeñas sesiones (personales) de entrenamiento que tenía en vacaciones él sólo. Dos semanas después de que regresaron las clases, Ron le pidió que fuera su novia, la chica se moría de la emoción al saber que él se había enamorado de ella. Todo estaba bien, las cosas no podían ser mejor.

En las vacaciones de Semana Santa, Harry le pidió a Remus que lo llevara a visitar las tumbas de sus padres y la de Sirius, Remus accedió. Y una tarde los llevó, a él y a Hermione, al cementerio del Valle de Godric. Harry se detuvo frente a la tumba de sus padres y depositó una rosa en cada una de las tumbas, luego se giró a la de Sirius (la cual estaba cerca) y también dejó una. Hermione se acercó a su novio y lo estrechó en un abrazo, para darle fortaleza y tomó su mano.

-Papá, mamá… En esto me he convertido. Mírenme, ahora puedo ser feliz-dijo el chico con una lágrima recorriendo su mejilla, Hermione apretó su mano en señal de apoyo. El chico luego giró hacia la tumba de Sirius-. ¿Me ves, Sirius? Yo sé que sí, PADFOOT-sonrió tristemente-. Ya no dueles como antes, sólo te recuerdo como mi mejor amigo, y un buen hermano… descansa en paz, Sirius Orion Black-.

Dicho esto se alejó junto con Hermione y Remus, con paso decidido a seguir con su vida y terminar con Voldemort de una vez por todas.

**···································**

**¿Qué les pareció? Quizá me fui un poco por la tangente, pero les juro que es lo mejor que pude hacer. Ahorita ando vuelta loca con la universidad y a penas el miércoles como a las 11:20 terminé el fic, espero que les guste, que lo disfruten y que si lloran un poquito, entonces logré el cometido.**

**Liz Kraft**


End file.
